The formation of collagen by embryonic chick fibroblasts in culture is being studied. A collagen molecule larger than normal collagen has been found and shown to be related to collagen precursors. It contains disulfide links between polypeptide chains. The relationship of this material to the biosynthetic pathway of collagen is being investigated and its possible role in fibrogenesis. The overall objective is to learn how cells control and direct fiber formation.